Karin's Midnight Confession
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: After Yuzu and Isshin leave Ichigo and Karin home alone to go to a Don Kanonji concert in Tokyo, will the two siblings discover hidden feelings for each other? Incest, IchixKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Ichi-nii …**

Story Notes: This is an Incest Fan Fiction, if you don't like it then don't read it. This is not encouraging incest in any way, the story is merely for a _Bleach_ Fan's amusement. The story doesn't really follow the _Bleach_ story line, and Karin's personality is slightly different.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_, or any companies associated with it.

Summary: After Yuzu and Isshin leave Karin and Ichigo alone for a nite, will the two siblings discover new feelings between them?

_A few hours earlier_

"Okay Yuzu, are you ready to go?" Isshin asked with an excited look on his face, Yuzu and Isshin had both seen Don Kanonji once when he was in Karakura town, but he wasn't on a huge stage. They both couldn't wait.

"I'm coming!" Yuzu yelled at she was dragging a fairly large suitcase with her towards the door"

Karin looked at the suitcase with a confused look on her face. "I thought you two were only going for one night?" Isshin and Yuzu looked at her and grinned, "We are! This is all of our Don Kanonji fan merchandise we bought, we're gonna wear it at the concert!" Karin thought it was best to not ask what kind of stuff they will be wearing.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me come along with you and let me just stay in the hotel room while you two are at the concert", Karin said while lying on the couch, obviously bored.

"That won't do!", Yuzu cried, "you can't come if you won't watch the famous Don Kanonji, it wouldn't be right!". Isshin nodded in agreement and added, "taking 3 people along would be too costly, since we will be taking a train there." Isshin grinned, "and besides, somebody needs to stay here to keep my idiot son out of trouble."

All of a sudden they all heard, "Who the hell are you calling an idiot, you idiot?" Ichigo yelled as he appeared out of no where delivering a brutal flying kick to Isshin's face, sending him flying out the door and into the middle of the driveway.

"Otou-san! Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, looking rather concerned, even though she knew this happened all the time.

Isshin got up and motioned for Yuzu to hurry. Before they took off he looked at Ichigo and Karin and yelled, "I left some money for you two to order take out on the kitchen table, we'll be back tomorrow night at 8:00 pm., try not to kill each other."

_Current Time_

Karin was still lying on the couch bored trying to pass the time somehow. "The least they could have done was left us some extra money for a movie or something, and what's so great about this Don Kanonji guy anyways? He seems creepy to me."

"What Yuzu and my moronic dad do in their free time isn't exactly something I care about", Ichigo replied rather harshly, "Either way it looks like you and I are stuck here alone until tomorrow night, so try not to give me too much trouble."

Karin blushed slightly at the thought, then shook it away and groaned more. "Can we order some take-out now? I'm starving".

"Fine, the money is still on the kitchen table, I'm not eating tonight so order whatever you want." Ichigo said as he started to ascend the stairs, "If you need me i'll be taking a shower."

Karin blushed again, and as Ichigo disappeared into the upstairs she sat there pondering why she was blushing so much lately, Ichigo being the main cause of it. "_He's my older brother …but he makes my heart skip a beat whenever he smiles at me." _Karin snapped into reality and started shaking her head again.

"Ahh what the hell is wrong with me? I think this hunger is starting to mess with my head..." Karin got up to use the phone and order some delivery since she really didn't have a way of getting to any nearby restaurants. About 30 minutes later the delivery boy showed up at the door and gave her the food, she tipped him pretty big since she figured they wouldn't need the rest of the money anyways.

Karin walked into the kitchen with the food and set it on the table, "_Ichi-nii is probably out of the shower by now … I should go ask him if he changed his mind about not wanting to eat." _Karin ascended the stairs, noticing his room light was on. She figured he must be studying for school or just sitting around doing nothing like most teenage boys do these days. She knocked on his door.

"Ichi-nii, it's me, i'm coming in"

Karin opened his door, "Hey the food just got here if you changed your mi-", Karin stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her brother putting his shirt on, his still damp, muscular upper-body clearly visible. She just stood there blushing and staring at him until Ichigo spoke up, "Couldn't you have waited for me to respond? And no I haven't changed my mind, i'm not eating tonight."

Karin blinked a few times, her face still red, closed the door just went back downstairs. As she was heading into the kitchen she was still thinking about Ichigo's detailed, naked body. When she sat down at the table to eat, she found herself unable to focus on anything except what she saw.

"I've seen him shirtless multiple times when we've gone on family beach trips … so why can't I get him out of my head? It's not like I l-like him ..."

Saying that just caused her to blush even harder and staying silent, thinking about him even more "_or maybe … I do … ". _Karin tried telling herself it was wrong because they're related, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept it. She decided to stop beating herself up over it and decided to tell him her feelings. As she ran back upstairs she stopped and smiled a little, but in sadness.

"What am I thinking, even if I do tell him, there's no way he thinks the same way about me. He'd only think i'm weird." She walked back into the kitchen and put the food in the refrigerator, looking at the clock she noticed it was getting pretty late, and since she didn't have anything else better to do she decided to go to bed early.

As she was walking to her room, she passed Ichigo's room. The light was off now and she couldn't hear any sounds. "_He must have gone to bed early too...", s_he stopped in the hallway and looked at her older brother's room. "I guess it can't hurt to check up on him" As she walked over to his door and slowly opened it, she started blushing again. She opened the door and saw Ichigo lying down in his bed.

Karin closed the door and started slowly walking over to him. "Ichi-nii?" she asked quietly, wondering if he was actually asleep. He didn't respond, and instead rolled over so he was lying on his back. Karin felt her face get really hot, she sat on his bed side all the while looking at his calm and peaceful face.

"Ichigo ...", Karin said quietly "I know you can't hear me, which may be for the best right now, I just wanted to let you know … I l-l-like you."

Karin closed her eyes, and although she couldn't tell she knew she was blushing furiously. She cried a small tear and sighed, "I'm glad I got that off my chest." As she started to get up, she felt her right arm being gripped and pulled back. Before she knew it, she was being held in Ichigo's embrace with his lips were being pressed up softly against hers.

Karin stood there in a state of mental shock, not quite sure what to do or say in this situation. Ichigo pulled his lips away from hers and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ichigo said while comforting his now sobbing sister. He could tell she had that on her mind all day. "_She probably didn't want me thinking she's a freak"_, Ichigo looked as his younger sister who was rubbing her eyes.

"Ichi-nii you idiot … making me cry like this, you really are horrible." Karin smiled, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ichigo blushed slightly, "S-sure, just don't try anyth-" Ichigo was cut off when Karin pushed her lips against his again, pushing him onto the bed with her laying on top of him.

Karin looked at him, smiled and said "I won't" before drifting into a deep slumber in her older brother's embrace. Ichigo just smiled, "_sheez, Karin, you really are something..." he _threw the blanket over both of them and went to sleep holding his younger sister.

_The Next Morning_

Ichigo woke up, noticing Karin was still laying on top of him. He stayed there for a couple minutes until Karin opened her eyes, yawned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii"

"Morning, Karin". They both smiled at each other, and shared a passionate kiss. After they parted Ichigo was about to say something, then all of a sudden he felt an odd and disturbing presence. He froze up and turned his head slowly to his window, where he saw Renji there sitting on his windowsill, frozen where he sat with a shocked look on his face.

"R-Renji! What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled at the red-haired shinigami.

"I uh ..." Renji said nothing more, but instead pointed to Ichigo's bedroom door, where Orihime and Uryū stood with a shocked expression on both of their faces.

"We ..." ,Uryū was trying to speak, "came to ask you if you'd like to go shopping with us today, it appears we're … interrupting something." Ichigo looked at Orihime who looked like she was in a coma.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun..." was all Orihime could say before going back into her coma-like state of shock.

"W-wait, Orihime!" Ichigo called to the orange haired teenager, who was still speechless.

"I think we should leave now ..." Uryū said, before dragging Orihime down the hallway. Ichigo told Karin he'd be right back as he got up and chased after his friends.

Ichigo ran down the stairs and noticed his friends were leaving, as they were walking out the door, Renji turned to him and said "Hey if you're with that one, can I have the other twin?" All the while giving a wide grin and a thumbs-up to Ichigo.

"Like hell, you bastard! Keep your hands away from my sister!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Huh? Who are you calling a bastard you incestuous pervert!" Renji yelled back, Ichigo was clearly getting annoyed, then they resorted to their usual back and forth bickering. Uryū figured it'd be best to leave them alone to argue while he took Orihime to a hospital to treat her mental trauma.

"Geez, they're so noisy." Karin sighed and then smiled, looking at the bright sun outside. "I wonder what kind of a new chapter this will open in our lives." She didn't care how it turned out as long as Ichigo was in it, **her** Ichigo.

**The End**

_Author's Notes_

Whew! It's finally done guys! I tried mixing in comedy with romance with this one, but given Karin's personality it was kind of difficult so I had to make her a bit more like Yuzu. Give me any kind of feedback or reviews you want, whether they be harsh or nice, anything will help! See you all in the anime world!

_~Thanks for reading~_

_Love, Ecstasy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karin's Midnight Confession**_

Last Chapter Summary: Karin and Ichigo were left alone in their house when Isshin and Yuzu traveled to Tokyo for a Don Kanonji concert. After Ichigo went to bed, Karin sneaked into his room and confessed her love for him when she thought he was sleeping. However, Ichigo was awake the entire time and suddenly kissed her, claiming that he had the same feelings for her. They shared the same bed, and the next morning were discovered when Renji, Uryu and Orihime came over to invite Ichigo to go shopping. Some hilarity ensues, and Ichigo ran out of the house to go after his friends to explain things.

_**Karin's Midnight Confession – Chapter 2**_

"Damn them ..." Ichigo groaned as he walked back into his room, Karin was laying on his bed looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong with them knowing? Are you embarrassed of being with me?" Karin turned so her back was facing Ichigo, who said nothing, and instead walked over and poked her in her rib. Karin made a squealing noise and jumped up, Ichigo started chuckling but stopped when Karin punched him in his stomach.

"Ow … dammit Karin, is this anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Ichigo said, trying to catch his breath.

"No, but it is a good way to treat my brother, which you still are no matter what our relationship is." Karin smiled at Ichigo and pulled him into a hug, Ichigo hugged her back but then let go of her and stepped back, he had a very worried look on his face and Karin knew something was bugging him.

"Karin … how are we going to tell Yuzu and Dad?" Ichigo asked, he looked very concerned. His dad has always been weird and strange most of the time, but when it came to his kids he was always very serious. He wasn't sure how he would take the news, he already knew Yuzu would be pretty upset about it.

Karin looked down and looked at the floor, she hadn't thought of the consequences or the aftermath if she did end up confessing to Ichigo, but since she did there's no turning back. "I'll guess we'll have to tell them when they get back, and hope they don't overreact."

Ichigo nodded, seeing at how that was their only option at the moment. It isn't like they could live the rest of their lives hiding it, especially since three people already know about "them". Although since they had an entire day until Yuzu and their Dad returned from Tokyo, they were going to spend as much time with each other as possible.

"Dad and Yuzu return home tomorrow morning, so until then, what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked, Karin just shrugged and smiled at him.

"As long as i'm with you, I don't care what we do." She hugged Ichigo and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey now don't go and get soft on me." Ichigo smiled and hugged Karin back, he decided it would be best if they just stayed home. Since he was broke, they couldn't go see a movie or anything, and he was pretty sure Karin didn't have any money as well.

"We should stay home, if we left home we wouldn't be able to do any- by the way Karin what did you do to the food we ordered last night?"

"Way to kill the mood, Ichigo … it's in the refrigerator, go ahead and have some if you want, I don't want any."

"Yes, your highness." Ichigo grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Karin alone once again.

"Ichigo … you idiot."

**~Bleach~**

**~Later That Day, 5:00 pm~**

Ichigo and Karin were laying on the couch cuddling, and watching a movie. The entire day kind of dragged on, since they couldn't do anything outside of the house, and Ichigo was still too embarrassed to face his friends. Instead, they ended up watching three different movies, all three of which they had no idea they owned. The movie had just come to an end, and the ending credits were flying through the screen.

"Hey, Ichigo, why do the credits move so fast?" Karin was looking at the television, her eyes quickly moving up and down attempting to read the credits.

"It's because nobody gives a shit about most of the stuff in the movie, usually if someone wants to know about if a certain actor was in the movie, they just look it up on the internet."

"I see ..." Karin yawned and stretched, and laid down in a more comfortable position on Ichigo, and laid her head down on his chest while looking up at him smiling. Ichigo smiled slightly, then laid his head back and closed his eyes. Karin frowned and poked him in his cheek.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem worried … and sad." Ichigo looked back down at his sister, and tried smiling again but couldn't seem to be able to.

"Yeah it's just … are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what, Ichigo?" Karin tilted her head and looked at Ichigo with a confused look.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, because he knew if he asked this in the wrong way, he'd be dead. He turned his head and looked at the window, it was gently raining outside, he heard the soft sound of rain hitting the house. "If you're okay with us being, us. I mean, we went all these years being nothing more than siblings, are you sure you won't think this is weird?"

"D-does that mean … you don't want to be with me?" Ichigo heard his sister stutter, and looked back at her, his eyes met hers. She was tearing up, and looked like she was ready to break down into tears at any moment. Ichigo had never seen Karin like this before, she was usually the emotionally strongest out of their family.

"Of course I want to be with you, Karin, I just don't want you to get hurt later in life in case things get too awkward between us."

"That would never happen! Ichigo, things will never change between us, i'll never have second thoughts because … I .. love you." Karin pushed her lips up against Ichigo's, and wrapped her arms around him. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open, but then he felt calmer, kissed her back and wrapped his arms around his younger sister's small physique.

They parted, stared into each others eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know why that thought crossed my mind, I love you too." The couple hugged and Ichigo let Karin cry on his shoulder, not from sadness but from joy and relief. She was worried he was having second thoughts, and would leave her.

"I'm so happy … please don't ever leave me, Ichigo."

"Don't worry, I won't." Ichigo pulled Karin back and locked lips with her again, they kissed repeatedly for a few minutes, and as things got more and more intense, Karin pulled back panting, her face was as red as a ruby.

"Ichi … go, I don't think we should go that far yet."

"W-what are you talking about … ? Stupid, I wasn't goin-" Ichigo stopped when he heard a loud **thud** at the front door, they both quickly turned and their hearts sunk. Yuzu and Isshin had returned home from Tokyo early, and had walked in on them parting lips, and they heard what they said afterwords. Yuzu had dropped her luggage, and was now shivering and sobbing, Isshin was completely motionless with a very stern look on his face.

"Ichigo … outside, now, we need to talk." Isshin shot a glare at Ichigo, then walked out the door and closed it. Ichigo nervously got up and went outside with his dad, Karin was worried about him but right now she needed to calm down Yuzu.

"K-Karin ..." Yuzu collapsed onto the floor and was hugging herself while sobbing hard. Karin ran over and embraced her younger sister in her arms and held her in a deep hug. Yuzu continued sobbing and crying on Karin's shoulder, then pulled back and rubbed her eyes before looking back at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why …?" Yuzu muttered only one word, but that one word was more than enough for Karin to understand what she meant.

"Well … I don't really know how to explain it, but every time I see a guy I can't help but think of nobody but Ichigo. It doesn't matter who it is, I always see Ichigo's smiling face in my mind." Karin smiled at Yuzu who had stopped sobbing, and was now looking at Karin with slightly wide eyes.

"But … aren't you embarrassed? He's our brother ..."

"Not at all, there's nothing wrong with two siblings loving each other. Not even if this way, we aren't ashamed of it at all."

"I see ..." Yuzu suddenly lost all expression on her face, and leaned back on the door.

"Y-Yuzu? Is something wr-" Karin stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes shot wide open. Yuzu had suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips against Karin's, locking them together and forcing Karin onto the floor. Yuzu was laying on top of her, still kissing her, and Karin was still too shocked to do anything. Yuzu broke their lip lock after a while, stood up and smiled at Karin.

"You're right … there's nothing wrong with it, it actually felt nice."

Karin was still frozen in shock, her eyes followed Yuzu as she walked past her and upstairs to her room. She wasn't quite sure if Yuzu did it because she was curious, or if she was trying to make a point. Although, Karin didn't mind the kiss, it was her first one with a girl, though she never thought it would end up being with her sister. As she was contemplating what just happened, the door opened and she saw Ichigo looking down at her with a serious look on his face.

"W-what did he say?" Karin stood up and looked her brother in his eyes.

"Well, simply put, he said it's okay by him, but I have to take full responsibility for you now." Ichigo smiled and held Karin as she began tearing up.

"I … I'm so sorry Ichigo ..." Karin said while sobbing and being held in Ichigo's embrace.

"Don't apologize, stupid, you didn't do anything wrong. Dad left to go get some groceries, he'll be back in half an hour. But for now, he wants me to explain things to Yuzu."

Karin pulled back and wiped her eyes, trying her best to stop crying. "Don't worry, I already did ..."

"Oh that's a relief, how did she take it? Did she say anything?"

"Uhh .. she didn't really **say** anything, more like … actually, never mind."

"Alright … i'm glad Dad wasn't too mad at me though, I thought he'd take it a lot more serious." Karin looked down at the floor, she had tears in her eyes again and she was shaking slightly.

"Ichigo … i'm sorry I got you involved in this, I hope you aren't too mad wi-" Ichigo pressed a finger to Karin's mouth and smiled at her.

"I told you before, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. Now shut up and kiss me." Ichigo pressed his lips again Karin's, and held them there. They both couldn't think about anything else except for their future, which now included them both. Their lives were now forever changed in an instant. They weren't sure what the future had waiting for them, but they were prepared to face it, together.

Yuzu was up in her room, sitting on her bed thinking about her kiss with Karin, she slowly brought two fingers and gently pressed them to her lips and began blushing. She looked out the window, and with a sly grin said:

"_Next time … i'll make sure Ichigo goes with Dad instead of me."_

_**Story End!**_

**Author's Notes**

Whew! That was fun, thank you all for reading chapter 2 and please tell me what you think. After getting so many reviews and messages about asking me to hurry and make a second chapter, I had to give the crowd what they were asking for! It's not very easy writing about a couple that isn't popular, because you have to imagine how each character would react to the new couple. Since there weren't a mentioning or hint of Ichigo and Karin becoming a couple, it took a lot of brain storming to think about what to put into this story. Thank you all for reading, and please check out my other stories if you liked this one, although most of them aren't incest related.

_~With Love, Ecstasy~_

_**Side Notes**_

While we're on the note of incest, allow me to take this time to express my personal opinion on this. You all know the saying "you can't choose who you fall in love with" and that is correct. However, you **can** choose what to do with those emotions, even if you do end up loving a sibling or family member, it does not mean you need to take action. Incest in my opinion is wrong because it shows that neither side has any self control and is not thinking about how it will affect everyone else. I apologize if this offends anyone, I am just stating my own personal opinion.


End file.
